


Helping Anxiety

by Creatorofthemind



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Social Anxiety, fidget cubes, logan is suportive, my adorable baby virgil, thats not a tag already what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorofthemind/pseuds/Creatorofthemind
Summary: Virgil has some issues with how he copes with his anxiety. Logan notices and decides to do something about it.





	Helping Anxiety

It wasn’t much really. Well it wasn’t much to him. It was just something he did to cope. To help with the anxiety that ruled his day to day life. It wasn’t even that bad, or bad at all! And that’s all he thought about it. Until…

They were eating dinner together. And sometimes, sitting there surrounded by them, it was just a bit too much. Making his thoughts come in speedy bursts and his heart rate quicken. And when that happened he did what he always did. Slide his arm under his sleeve, dig his nails into his skin, and rake down. The sensation kept him grounded. Gave him something to focus on. Today just so happened to be one of the days when he felt the need to do it.

“Virgil, it’s your turn to do the dishes. I did them last time.” Romans voice broke through his thoughts.

He nodded his head gathered the dishes and went over to the sink. Rolling his sleeves up he got to rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher. It was a mundane task he didn’t mind doing. It kept his hands busy enough.

“Virgil?” Logan’s voice broke through the monotony.

“Hmm?”

“What happened to your arm?”

He looked down. They seemed fine to him. No cuts or bruises. “What do you mean?”

“They’re all, red.”

It suddenly dawned on him as to what logan ment. “Oh. It’s nothing. Just something I do when I’m anxious.”

“Which is?” Logan inquired.

He shifted. This wasn’t something he was used to talking about with others. “Just scratching. It’s nothing serious. You don’t need to worry.”

Logan furrowed his brow and walked out without saying another word.

Dismissing the conversation Virgil went back to washing the dishes.

 

Virgil was lounging on the couch when Logan barged in. He was carrying a bag and dropped it on the coffee table. 

“I’ve done some research and I think I have found a solution to your problem.”

He blinked. “What problem?”

“Your arms.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“I told you it’s not a problem.”

“Maybe that’s what you think, but either way I have found something that might help nonetheless.”

“And that is?” He reached his hand into the bag pulling out a cubed shaped object and put it on the table in front of me.

“What is that?”

“I believe it is called a fidget cube. Next time you feel like scratching yourself I would like you to fiddle with this instead.”

“How would that help?” He deadpanned.

 

“It should keep your hands occupied and stop you from scratching.”

“It wont work.”

He let out a sigh “Just promise me you’ll try.” His voice was unusually soft.

“Fine,” I concede “but why are you doing this?”

“Because we care.” And with that, he walked out of the room.

 

He didn’t know what time it was. What he did know is that he couldn’t get back to sleep. He sat up and slid his hand under his sleeve and was about to dig his nails into flesh when he remembered his promise to Logan.

He rolled over and grabbed the cube. “This is stupid.” He mumbled to himself. Well if it didn’t work he could go back to the scratching.

He started to click the button and spin the wheel on the side. It was oddly, therapeutic. He looked over at the clock while absentmindedly toying with the cube. Three. It was Three in the morning. He flopped back onto the bed and lay there for a bit. His fingers nimbly moving the cube. He had to hand it to Logan. The cube did help.

 

The next time they all did a video together Logan looked over to where Virgil’s hand was shifting in his pocket. He gave him a knowing look and said nothing.


End file.
